


Ephemeral

by StarlightDreamer



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Herrscher regrets what he did, Slight OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDreamer/pseuds/StarlightDreamer
Summary: Why now, after so long. After such a cruel and emotional fight. Why now, that everything was over and he had won.. Why did he feel a harsh stinging sensation where his heart once was. was it regret? He hadn't felt anything in the longest time. He forgot he even had those kind of emotions or perhaps was this simply his memory playing tricks on him? He wasn't sure but.. Why now?





	Ephemeral

Walking through the long empty halls of his moonlit castle he began to wonder in the silence of the night. Why now had everything finally began to crumble underneath his feet? He had fought the war against his will but he had managed to win and became the ruler of his own dark paradise. He had everything he could ever want now, his own home, freedom to do as he liked and plenty of things to explore so he never got bored and the creatures he created always kept him company. So why now did his chest ache in almost a yearning away, like he was missing something he so desperately needed? The throb was hard to notice and he only ever found it a bother on nights like this.

But what was his body even doing? Was he.. Feeling something? He hadn't felt even the slightest form of emotion for as long as he could remember. Nothing could spark the smallest reaction from him even if he used to enjoy it so long ago, perhaps that was it? But how? His head began to hurt a little as he tried to make a bit of sense out of this painful sensation.

Choosing to ignore the ache he held for a moment, he moved into one of his many rooms and over to the window, looking down from it the land was dark and empty, save for a few creatures here and there. The gentle wind pouring in from the window began to blow through his long silver hair and over his icy cold skin, something he would normally find to be quite calming and often distracting but why wasn't it working? On the contrary his chest began to hurt even more then before, forcing him to clutch at his clothes.

"What is this..?" He said quietly to himself, starting to wonder what it was meant to mean. If it meant anything at all that is, perhaps being alone for so long was finally sending him crazy? He wasn't sure at this point. But he forced a small weak laugh, something from his many memories on how he used to feel at times like these.

"I guess this is what I get.. For destroying so many lives."

That day was still burned into his mind like an everlasting nightmare, countless bodies being torn open, blood splattering across anything in it's pathway, bodies laying limp on the ground from his own hands. The screams of their families echoing in the distance as they cried for him to stop and spare the rest of them. He let out a long sigh as he moved once more and sat in the window frame. His memories coming back to him again, over and over like a broken record.

He could still remember the horrified look of those who once called him a friend, their eyes wide and filled with tears from his actions. Some couldn't even bare to look at him. He could still remember the words they whispered under the burning sun that day.

"Why..?"

He winced again when he remembered the pain in their voices, his chest becoming quite painful for even him at this point. He hadn't even noticed until it hit his hand but he had actually began to cry, small tears dripping down from his eyes and into his lap. It was shocking to see something like that after so long, he forgot he was even able to do that anymore. But why now? Why after so long was he finally feeling something for what he had done, this nightmare like memory was nothing new to him. He had been haunted by it for countless years now, to the point he gave up counting the days.

But this was no dream nor his imagination. His tears felt cold against his skin, the liquid dripping down his fingers a harsh reminder of how much he really has changed. Since when did it become a surprise to cry, like a normal person..? Then again, not like he was one to begin with. All the things he had done and all the people he abandoned for his own selfish reasons. It was no surprise no one ever came looking for him like they used to.

More tears quickly began to fall, his chest aching continuously, almost in sync with his rapidly flowing tears. He couldn't stop it, he didn't remember if he even could when this happened. It was painful to the point he began to sob, it was all too much. His memories, their voices, his aching, his new found feelings.. It was overwhelming and he had no idea how he was meant to handle it.

"N..No more.. Please.." He couldn't handle it, his voice began to break even as he spoke so softly. His head was throbbing harshly as the memories came flooding back again. Why was he being forced to remember it all now that he was alone? His eyes widened slightly as everything suddenly clicked into place for him after that one thought 'alone..?' Was he.. Lonely now? Lonely because his old companions forgot he existed and moved on? Or perhaps they had instead.. Shunned him? He wasn't entirely sure if he could feel loneliness anymore but with everything else he had felt and seen today surely it wasn't out of his grasp..

Wiping away some of his tears with his sleeve he managed to calm down just enough and looked out to his deserted kingdom one more time, a longing burning inside him that refused to go away. "I should have known.." He sighed once more, pushing away a few more stray tears.

"Happiness.. Is Ephemeral."

**Author's Note:**

> Ephemeral  
/adjective/  
"lasting for a very short time."


End file.
